The Original Pack
The Original Pack (also known as the Original Family of Werewolves) is a group of werewolves whose existence dates back to the time of the cavemen. As such, they are a supernatural species of humans that can shape-shift into wolf-like creatures at will, and into true wolves on the Full Moon. History The origin of the werewolf race remains a mystery, but these werewolves are part of the evolution of early humans. Werewolves were part of the prehistory of humans during the Stone Age. The predecessors of the Homo Genus species are commonly associated with the Stone Age (3.4 million BCE, until 4500 BCE). There was a High Wolf Council that had the task of investigating the supernatural events that occurred in the area, to fight against evil, and to protect their own kind. Characteristics They’re different from regular werewolves. They can stop their transformation at will, if needed. These werewolves can learn to change at will when the moon comes out, although it can be difficult. The original werewolves are more civilized, benevolent, and reasonable when compared to infected werewolves (those who were bitten or had their curse triggered). Carson, an Original Werewolf, believes that the normal werewolves were created with a mystical virus. Powers and Abilities * Sharpened Senses - They have heightened, animalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than that of regular humans. * Shapeshifting - Werewolves are able to shapeshift from their human forms, to a half human, half-wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. * Animalistic Speed - Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in both their human and wolf forms. * Super Strength - Werewolves are possess incredible superhuman strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pieces. * Alpha Voice - The voice of an Alpha Werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. * Self-Control - The descendants of the Original Pack can stop the conversion or transformation at will. They can activate it without the need of the full moon. * Weakness * Decapitation - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in instant death. * Fire - Fire can and will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused quickly. * Heart Extraction - The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in instant death. * Silver - If a werewolf is wounded by silver, it will cause the werewolf to become weakened. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. List of Original Werewolves * Brandon -(Original Werewolf, Triggered,Imprint) * Adalyn -(Original Werewolf,Triggered,Alive) * Malachai -(Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) * Harrison -(Original Werewolf, Triggered, Alive) * Carson -(Original Werewolf, Triggered, Alive) * Grayson - (Original Werwolf, Unknown, Alive) * Chazarrae - (Original Werewolf, Triggered, Deceased) * Kaiaphas - (Original Werewolf, Triggered, Deceased) * Jacob - (Original Werewolf, Unknown,Alive) * Rosemarie -(Original Werewolf,Unknown,Alive) * Elisabeth -(Original Werewolf,Unknown,Alive) * Hope -(Original Werewolf, Triggered, Alive) Trivia * The Original Pack is essentially the Original Family of Werewolves, and the werewolf counterpart of the Old Ones. * Chazarrae reveals that werewolves are part of the evolution of the cavemen, or the Neanderthals. This means that the werewolves are part of the oldest species on the planet due to the cavemen existing from between 600,000 and 350,000 BCE) * Despite the fact that the vampire and werewolf species are said to be natural enemies of each other, there is no mention in the novels of an altercation between the Old Ones and the Original Pack that would suggest such an intense hatred between them.